


A cheesy love story

by Xoxerothepoet



Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9112168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xoxerothepoet/pseuds/Xoxerothepoet
Summary: Ash falls in love with a married woman with a lot of children who comforted her after her boyfriend dumped her.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a hard candy purchased from a grocery store that Rosita had presumably intended to give to one of her children. It was a hard candy that Rosita gave to her to comfort her after her boyfriend had cheated on her.

It didn’t matter that it was a cheap candy that would have been given to a child who wouldn’t appreciate it. The only thing that mattered was that Rosita had given it to her to comfort her. Rosita was a wonderful mother who comforted her when she needed to be comforted, she sang extremely well and she was unappreciated by the loved ones in her life.

Rosita was sexy, Ash knew how sexy she was the first time she saw her. She was the one who convinced her to show off her body during her routine. It was so easy to pretend that her motives for asking her to wear the sexy skin tight leotard didn’t include a desire to see the sexy pig dance around stage, showing off every pleasing aspect of her body.

She wanted to pretend that Rosita was dancing for her, that she was trying to impress her in a way that no other man or woman had ever tried.

She was falling in love with Rosita, and she didn’t know what she could do about it. She couldn’t exactly confess her feelings and begin dating a married woman with more kids than she could count.

But, if Lance could cheat on her with another woman, why couldn’t Rosita cheat on her husband with a cute little porcupine?

She felt so guilty when she knocked on Rosita’s door with an armful of flowers. Her plan was to come clean, to tell Rosita how she felt and hope that her husband would be cool with sharing his wife.

Her husband answered the door, and he looked incredibly tired. She wasn’t even sure if he was even aware that the teenaged porcupine had brought flowers for his wife.

“Rosita, honey, one of your friends is here!” The pig yelled, and a number of noises could be heard from inside the house. The screams of children, the banging of toys on the ground, and the footsteps of the pig that Ash had grown to love.

Her husband might not have noticed the flowers, but Rosita certainly did. Her eyes shone with a brightness that Ash adored for a brief moment, before she realized that the flowers were a gift for her from a young female porcupine instead of her husband.

“Come upstairs,” Rosita said to the girl, who eagerly ran inside and followed the woman as she walked upstairs to her bedroom.

“These are for you. I hope you like them, I mean, I understand if you don’t but-”

“-Ash, I know that you’re going through a hard time. But, I’m happily married and you’re a young lady with her whole life ahead of you and so many opportunities to find love,” Rosita said to the girl, who immediately mumbled under her breath as she held her head down and allowed the flowers to fall on the floor.

“Yernothabbilymuried,” Ash muttered to herself. Rosita sighed and immediately walked up to the girl, placing her arms around her and holding her tightly.

“Oh Ash, you’re so sweet. Maybe we could have taken a chance if we had met a long time ago, before I had children, and responsibilities-”

“-And a husband who doesn’t appreciate you,” Ash whispered to the pig, who sighed and continued to stroke the quills on her back.

“He appreciates me Ash, he loves me. He’s just a little too busy to show how much he cares sometimes,” Rosita said to the younger girl, who breathed a sigh of her own.

“I appreciate you, and I’m never busy. Please just...can we maybe, I don’t know just, just like do something together. Just for one night, just so that I can pretend that we-” Ash was silenced when Rosita placed a single beautiful finger on her lips. Ash fought the urge to stick her tongue out and lick the finger to taste the pig.

“Ash please, don’t make this hard. I have children to take care of, I can’t drop everything to date someone else, even for a single night,” Rosita said to the girl, who looked like she was about to cry.

“You dropped everything for the money. If I offered you a ton of money to go on a date with me, would you?” Ash asked the woman, who stared at her with a dumbfounded expression, as if she wasn’t sure what she was being asked.

“It wasn’t about the money. It was about-”

“-Following my dream.”

They both finished the sentence, and Ash grabbed onto the hands of the pig and held them to her chest.

“I’m following my dream right now. I dream of you every night, and I want to be with you. I don’t know if we’ll be together for a long time or a short time, I just want to be with you, I want to live my dream,” Ash moved her head forward and closed her eyes. Rosita didn’t resist, despite the fact that every brain cell she had was telling her to push the porcupine away.

Their lips met, and their tongues seemed to dance in their mouths in perfect harmony. Rosita had started stroking the back of the girl, not caring much about the quills getting stuck in her hand as she did so.

They broke away, and stared into each other's eyes for a moment. It was clear to Ash that Rosita wanted to continue, but she couldn’t. She wasn’t willing to leave her husband and her children to make out with a teenage porcupine.

So, Ash needed to show her that she didn’t need to.

“Can I help you make dinner or something?” Ash asked the pig, who had already started to leave the room.

“No,” Rosita smiled. “But you can help me wash the dishes afterwards. I have to read the kids a story before bed, if you want to stay for that.”

“It’s a date,” Ash said with a giggle that was returned by Rosita as they walked downstairs, hand in hand.


	2. Another cheesy love story. Part 1

A hot bowl of tomato soup.

Rosita, the mother of a number of young piglets and the wife of an over-worked pig, was holding a white bowl filled with delicious tomato soup. She had a stern expression on her face as she stared at the young female porcupine sitting on the sidewalk with a rainbow-colored backpack beside her.

“Talk to me, tell me what’s going on?” Rosita said to the young porcupine who seemed to shrink as the woman stared at her.

The porcupine heard her stomach growl, and she cursed her body for betraying her hunger to the woman who was currently offering her food. Ash hadn’t eaten for a day and a half, and she was starving.

Rosita had seen the young porcupine the day before, lying on the sidewalk in front of her home using her backpack as a pillow. Rosita felt sorry for her and she had draped a blanket over her while she slept, with the intention to ask what she was doing on the sidewalk once she woke up. The blanket wasn’t with Ash the next time Rosita checked up on her, and the porcupine was wide awake.

“Can I have some soup first?” Ash asked the pig, and her stomach growled at the end of her sentence. Rosita’s gaze remained stern, and Ash turned her head away from the pig. Rosita thought that she had seen a little bit of red on the cheek of the girl.

“I’m really hungry,” Ash whispered and Rosita’s gaze softened when she heard the words spoken by the porcupine. She placed the soup on the ground and started to walk away to allow the porcupine to eat in privacy, when she felt a hand grip her wrist and prevented her from leaving.

“Please stay, I don’t want to be alone right now. I have nowhere to go, and no one who cares about me,” Ash said to the pig. Rosita resisted the urge she felt to hug the porcupine.

“What about Buster, or Meena or-”

“Buster and Eddie only care about that theater, Meena’s busy with that television show she’s on, and Johnny is on tour. Also, none of them responded to my calls,” Ash explained to the pig, who frowned.

“You never called me,” Rosita said to Ash, and the porcupine blushed.

“I never got your number, I was always a little too scared to ask for it,” Ash meekly explained, her blush intensifying as she did so.

“So, you were afraid of me?” Rosita asked the porcupine, and Ash shook her head.

“No, I was afraid of me. I was afraid that I would, umm, how do I explain this without sounding weird?” Ash appeared to be deep in thought for a moment and Rosita took the pause as an opportunity to sit comfortably on the sidewalk.

“I was afraid that one night when I was drunk or emotional or something I would call you and ask if you wanted to cuddle or something. It’s happened before, and it’s actually how me and Lance got together,” Ash explained to Rosita, and the pig chuckled.

“Would you not do the same thing with Meena or Johnny?” Rosita asked the porcupine, and Ash shrugged her shoulders.

“Well, I mean, with them I might have actually had a chance to cuddle and maybe do some other things, like kissing or, umm, other things…” Ash paused, she was unwilling to elaborate on the subject of ‘other things’.

“You shouldn’t be so quick to judge,” Rosita said with a little wink to the porcupine before she stood up and walked away, leaving Ash sitting dumbfounded with a bowl of soup on the sidewalk.

“You can tell me the full story when you’re ready, and you can sleep in the spare bedroom in the basement if it gets too cold. I’ll leave the door open for you.”


End file.
